Wyscan
by chibiaries
Summary: What was he willing to give? Crossover with xxxHolic. HajixSaya.


I don't know what this is, exactly. I had to get it out of my mind, so please RxR. This is a oneshot by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+. I do wish I had an Indestructible Cello Case of DOOM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure stood on the sidewalk.

A light wind ruffled his dark bangs as his blue-grey eyes—eyes the color of summer rain—gazed off into the distance.

Two minutes later, he vanished.

The faint sound of a bell tinkled on the air as the red rays of the setting sun grasped at his fleeing shadow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"A customer!"

"A customer!"

Two strange looking twins dashed away from him as he stood at the threshold of the house patiently, his face expressionless.

Time passed; an unusually willowy woman garbed in a fantastically patterned kimono (white butterflies mingling among odd swirls of blue and green) appeared.

Soundlessly, they strolled down a hallway that stretched into the unknown.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She had gracefully sprawled on a bright vermilion couch whilst he remained standing. His senses prickled; the female in front of him gave off a powerful, potentially dangerous aura.

The silence stretched out; one minute, two minutes.

"What is your wish?"

His eyes widened a fraction; then slipped back into an indecipherable look to match hers.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This," she waved a porcelain white hand in the empty space, "is a shop that grants wishes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The door to the sitting room slid open.

A gangly, dark haired boy with mismatched eyes (strange, gold and blue) stumbled into the room bearing a tray of edibles in one hand and an oversized sake bottle in the other.

He set it down on a small table between them, and shot the pair one curious look before he left.

The lady took a long gulp from the bottle and slammed it down onto the table to stare piercingly at him with dark, fathomless eyes.

"I—I do not know why I am here." And he didn't. He didn't know why his footsteps had led him down the streets to here, of all the places he wandered through.

She sighed, with some degree of exasperation.

"This shop was open to you because you want something. Because you have a wish. There is someone important to you that you wish to—," she paused, eyes slightly glazed; then she took a smaller sip of sake.

"So tell me, what is your wish?"

His mind was numbed by disbelief; he only ever had one wish in his endless years of existence. What he desired—it was impossible, wasn't it?

His mouth was strangely dry.

"I…wish for her happiness. Nothing more."

"Do you think she is happy now?" The question was as edged, as sharp as one of his daggers.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to admit the feeling surging in his chest: _hopelongingdoubtwant_ .

Selfish. He was too selfish.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It shall be granted."

His head jerked up, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"However," she blinked languidly as she toyed idly with the sake bottle in one hand, "There is a price."

There always is.

But what did he have?

"What are you willing to give?"

His lips twitched into a grimace. What did he have? Nothing, except for—

Of course.

His one possession in the world, to remind him of her during her absence.

But for her sake…

He dropped to one knee, the offering in front of him. A posture of supplication to the gods of old.

Cool eyes appraised him, judging him.

Her head inclined the tiniest fraction.

"It will do."

It was whisked away by the twins. In her elegant fingers, an ornately carved, azure decanter had appeared as if by magic. Which it probably had.

"Take it."

His hand reached out for it, half wondering if it would disappear once he touched it.

He felt it, smooth glass, and the weight of the mysterious liquid swirling inside.

He stood up.

"Thank you." His voice was a quiet rumble.

She waved a hand dismissively.

"It wasn't a gift. Now go."

He left.

A spectacled youth opened the door.

"Yuko-san? Who was he?"

A mysterious, melancholy smile drifted over her face.

"He had been waiting for his important person for a very long time."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

How long had it been since he last flew?

His wings beat steadily as he traveled through the night shadows; eyes fixed on an unseen point in the horizon. His fingers curled firmly around the decanter.

He was so close. So close.

As he landed, he walked ever so slowly (he wanted to _runrunrun_) to the door.

He opened it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was already awake.

Her dark hair flowing in waves past her waist, her amber eyes wide and curious.

"Saya."

She seemed to recognize his voice; she turned her lips parted slightly in surprise.

He bent down, cradling her head gently. He swiftly uncorked the decanter and tilted the silvery liquid down her throat.

She swallowed obediently, a helpless baby bird.

What if it didn't work? What if she couldn't remember? What if—

He felt her grip tighten on his sleeve.

"Haji." Her voice. The voice he had dreamed of hearing for months without end.

He met her brown eyes with his grey ones.

"Haji!" She was crying now; tears dripping down her cheeks.

Her lips on his. He forgot about his years of loneliness, his pain, the waiting; it was heaven.

They broke apart with great reluctance; she stood up uncertainly, like a newborn fawn.

Noticing her shivering, he took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

She smiled at him.

Picking her up in his arms, he unfurled his wings.

The sun was rising, bathing the place with golden light.

He was together with her now. That was all that mattered.

Now and forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Please RxR!


End file.
